The heart muscle receives arterial blood via coronary arteries so that the blood passes through and nourishes the heart muscle tissue. In some cases, a blockage in a coronary artery can result in a loss or reduction of blood flow through a portion of the heart muscle tissue, thereby creating an area at risk of ischemic death if the area is not timely reperfused. The injury of the ischemic heart muscle tissue may also be exacerbated by reperfusion injury from a sudden reperfusion of blood to tissue that had been deprived of adequate blood flow. After the blockage is removed or otherwise opened to resume blood flow, the ischemic portion of the heart muscle tissue (such as the reperfused microcirculation) may be damaged to the point that normal blood flow does not return through the ischemic portion of the muscle tissue.
Some conventional systems attempt to repair or treat the ischemic heart muscle tissue by supplying the ischemic tissue with blood through retrograde perfusion. For example, the coronary sinus may be temporarily occluded so that the blood therein counterflows back from the coronary sinus through the coronary venous system and toward the ischemic muscle tissue that previously did not receive blood from the arterial side. The occlusion of the coronary sinus causes a pressure increase and, as a result, a redistribution of venous blood via the respective vein(s) into the capillaries of the border-zone ischemic muscle tissue so as to improve the supply of nutrients to that ischemic area. When the occlusion is ceased so that blood exits normally through the coronary sinus, the venous blood is flushed out while the metabolic waste products from the damaged tissue are carried off at the same time.
The combination of repeated venous pressure build-up phases followed by a phase of redistribution of flow and wash-out, often referred to as an intermittent coronary sinus occlusion (“ICSO”) method, might in some circumstances improve arterial blood demand, improve microcirculation by reducing microvascular obstructions, provide a cardioprotective effect, and reduce ischemic tissue infarct size. When the timing of the ICSO method (e.g., the occlusion times and the release times) is controlled based upon monitored pressure measurements, the method is often referred to as pressure-controlled ICSO, or “PISCO.” A computer-implemented control system may be used to control the timing of when to start and when to end, and hence the duration of, the occlusion phases that are performed during a PICSO method.